Apprentice
by Aimza-09
Summary: Voldemort wants one thing except ruling the world, a boy. This boy is a son of one of his deatheaters and was said to be more powerful than Merlin in the prophecies. And Voldemort must have him as his apprentice and what Voldemort wants, Voldemort gets.


**Chapter 1: The testing begins**

**Severus Snape appeared on the tiled pathway, his black cloak blowing in the wind, a small boy clutching his arm. The boy smiled at his father and ran ahead. The small boy barely resembled Severus. Severus with his dark hair, hooked nose and empty black eyes and the boy with his cheeky smile, bright blue eyes and dark hair. That was the only thing in common they had, their dark hair, but even that was so much different. Severus' hair was long, straight and greasy; the boy's soft, spiky and wild. Nobody would think they were father and son. **

"**Spencer," Severus growled. "I am sure Draco is still there, so walk normally." Spencer winced. He decreased his pace immediately because he knew his father's tone meant he was angry at him and Spencer knew to do as he was told as he had already been, on many occasions of his five year life, on the bad side of it because of his actions. On one occasion he ended up having a sore bottom for a week and a massive scolding from his Father for touching his wand when he was four. For a child of his age, he had a very good memory and could easily remember what happened, but also because it hurt a lot.**

**Malfoy Manor expanded in front of both Spencer and Severus as Severus easily caught up with his son. The Manor was made of cream bricks which glowed in the moonlight. Spencer could hardly see where he was going through the darkness but followed his father up the tiled path. A black oak door swung open magically as they approached and father and son walked inside.**

**Spencer blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the hallway, where a man stood with a pointed face and long, white blonde hair. "Severus. Spencer. Nice to see you," greeted Lucius. Spencer looked up at the tall man and gave a toothy grin. "Spencer, Draco is upstairs waiting for you." Lucius' voice turned into a whisper, "The Dark Lord wants to see you Severus, he is through there, he is not in a very good mood, so I wouldn't keep him waiting. " Severus nodded. He was not sure what the Dark Lord wanted with him, he had done nothing to his knowledge against the Dark Lord, so he wasn't in trouble. He turned to his son. "Be good," he said pushing his son towards the stairs. Spencer put his right foot on the stair, his black trainers squeaking on the wood when a hiss came from the door beside him. "Lucius." The voice hissed. Lucius automatically swung open the door. A man sat on a brown leather arm chair stroking a snake bigger than a man's thigh. Spencer looked through the door and met dark, snake like eyes. He gave a weak smile and started walking the rest of the stair case. "The boy Lucius, I want him here alone."**

**Lucius looked up at his master puzzled. "Snape's son my lord?"**

**As Spencer heard this he froze. They were referring to him. He looked at his father, making his eyes wide, asking for reassurance. "Yes, Snape's son!" Snapped Voldemort. **

**Severus' face was blank with shock; the dark lord wanted his son for some reason. The dark eyes met the blue ones. He could sense fear in his son's eyes. Severus gave a quick nod in his son's direction and Spencer walked down the stairs he climbed and shuffled into the room were the Dark Lord sat. "Nobody will disturb us until I am finished." Voldemort hissed and with a wave of a wand the door slammed shut.**

**With the impact of the door, Spencer jumped; he had never been in a room alone with the Dark Lord. He hadn't really actually met him in person. His father said he must always bow to the dark lord when he saw him and only speak when he was talked to. Spencer gave a small bow and rose up staring at his surroundings. The room was very cosy, filled with books and furniture. It had a fire place at the back wall which sparkled in the light. The Dark Lord mouth turned into something of a smile. "Loyal at so young. How old are you boy?" Voldemort questioned his voice soft and low. Spencer gazed to the floor and answered. "5, sir." Voldemort looked at the boy, tall for his age and at 5 he could already feel his magic presence. Yes, this is the boy from the prophecies. Voldemort continued, "Now you are big enough, we need you to take a few tests, to test how strong you are getting. Come here, I want you to ignore the pain as much as possible. I will teach you how to ignore it and make it rage. However if I don't think you are trying you will be punished. Understood? "Spencer nodded and calmly walked to where the Dark Lord was. Voldemort took at his wand and pointed it at Spencer. "Crucio!" He hissed.**

**A blue bolt came out of his wand and struck Spencer in the chest. Spencer screamed in pain, rolling all over the floor. "Ignore it, it is not there." The pain was unbearable. Spencer felt his whole body moving in all directions, trying to get away. He thought his father's spankings hurt. Voldemort lowered his wand and the pain stopped, but Spencer kept jerking and his body ached. "You stupid boy, you are meant to ignore the pain. Get up, you must be punished, I warned you!" Voldemort was slightly happy as any other child would have died after 5 minutes or passed out but the boy lasted 30 minutes and was still awake. However the boy needed to be punished, he didn't take disobedience from anyone, never mind a small boy. With a swish of a wand the belt appeared, the gold buckle newly polished. Spencer tried to get up, but everything felt too heavy to lift. He summoned the strength to roll over onto his stomach. The pain increased and Spencer groaned in pain and started crying. It was too much for him. He tried to rise to his feet, got half way and fell flat on his face. "Stupid brat!" Voldemort hissed, smacking the belt on Spencer's back. Spencer screamed in pain. Voldemort smacked his back again, the buckle ripping Spencer's t-shirt. His body went limp and he passed out. **

**He woke up seconds later, everything burnt but not as much as the deep cuts on his back . He felt his t-shirt had been repaired. He stood up and cried, " Daddy".**

"**Shut up boy, he can't help you." Voldemort had gone back to his seat. "Now get out of my sight and I will see you next time," his voice cracker ling like the fire now heating the room. Spencer knew not to stay and ran to the door, turned the handle and jumped up the stairs to see Draco, ignoring the pain consuming his body.**

********************

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Co-written by Tasha and Stacey**

**Tasha owns Spencer btw **

**Next: Spencer when he is older ****J**


End file.
